Umidade
by Lunami
Summary: Enquanto Yoh treina na chuva... :Anna POV: Reescrito em 2010


Umidade

Lunami/ 2004 v.1, 2006 v.2 e 2010 v.3 (chega de edições no texto! DDD:).

* * *

Trovões.

Anna estava deitada no chão de seu quarto, folheando uma revista qualquer sem prestar muita atenção. O seu tédio já a aborrecia tanto que considerou arrancar algumas páginas ou rabiscar desenhos em cima dos rostos das celebridades sem sal. Esqueceu a revista em um canto e abriu a porta, andando em direção ao lago. Uma chuva estava para vir com certeza, porém não se incomodou tanto com o risco das gotas de chuva molharem seu cabelo, ficando parada em frente ao varal de roupas.

— Tempestade. Bem... Agora o idiota vai ter que lavar tudo o que está pendurado no varal de novo.

_"Asakura. Asakura Yoh, futuro Shaman King. __Eu, futura esposa do Shaman King"._

Toda manhã Yoh acordava bem cedo e era obrigado a sair da hospedaria para treinar... Apesar do céu estar escuro, ainda era manhã, logo era exatamente isto que estava fazendo naquele exato momento: correndo, carregando pesos em suas costas como se fosse um burro de carga. As barras (devidamente presas com cadeado, evitando qualquer tipo de fuga) estavam torturando a sua coluna, mas... Bem, o equipamento fora montado especialmente para ser pesado. Mais pesado que o normal. BEM mais pesado que o normal? ABSOLUTAMENTE mais pesado do que qualquer barra de ferro por aí.

Apesar do cansaço épico, o garoto sorria para as velhinhas e crianças que olhavam chocadas como se este fosse um alien. Claro, quem mais acharia divertido carregar um trambolho desses nas costas?

_"Se ele quer tanto assim ser o Shaman King, deveria me agradecer! Do jeito que é folgado e desleixado, com certeza morreria na primeira batalha. __Idiota"._

.

.

.

(Flashback)

— Eeeeeeh! Mas POR QUÊ?

— Você não quer ser o Shaman King, imbecil? Você acha que tudo cai do céu? Então, coloque isso e não reclame.

— Isso não é muito injus...?

— INJUSTO? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO?...

— Hahahaha, nada não, nada não!...

_"Por que ele insiste tanto em abrir um sorriso bobo como se nada fosse tão grave assim? Como assim, sorrindo? Que ódio, isso é tão irritante, eu não consigo entender como esse garoto consegue ficar calmo!"_

— Tudo bem, Anna... Esquece o que eu falei. Sabe, você... Eu entendo que deve ter demorado bastante pra você ter... 'adaptado' esse... negócio para mim. Eu vou usar com muito... Carinho?

Um longo silêncio se estendeu após o "carinho" não-irônico, porém não muito adequado.

— ...Ok? Gostei do presente, não se preocupe.

Anna suspirou irritada e estapeou sua testa, murmurando palavras indecifráveis até ficar um pouco mais calma e responder.

— Argh... Sua besta... Eu NÃO fiz essas barras pra você tratá-las com CARINHO. Elas são para você se esforçar mais, assim você deixa de ser um pouco preguiçoso. Faça os exercícios direito e não ouse voltar pra cá antes de ter, no mínimo, dado duas voltas no cemitério. Ouviu bem?

—...Ok, sem carinho então!

(Fim do flashback)

.

.

.

Pensar que as roupas quase secas ficariam molhadas de novo a incomodou bastante. Por alguma razão, não foi o pensamento de ter que lavá-las novamente que mais perturbou sua consciência. Não era tarefa sua, mas...

_Ah, eu não estou sendo cruel. Ele **é** um idiota preguiçoso! Ao invés de se preparar para o pior, ele fica parado no seu canto, embaixo da árvore, como se o título de Shaman King fosse uma maçã e caísse sobre sua cabeça a qualquer momento. Claro que se acontece algo de errado ele precisa estar alerta. Se estivesse preparado já teria chego em casa e teria percebido a chuva. As coisas não estariam molhadas..._

Todo um trabalho que se desmonta e vai embora, sem poder salvá-lo como se este fosse imutável como um destino...

_Alguém precisa cuidar dele... CUIDAR, não MIMAR. Ele já é muito mimado. O Yoh__ precisa de alguém que force a barra para ficar mais forte. Ele precisa ultrapassar seus limites, sem isso ele não muda o futuro. As pessoas aprendem com os erros. As pessoas se tornam mais forte treinando. As pessoas se tornam imunes à dor quando sofrem até o efeito ser tão forte que o corpo nem liga mais._

Olhou para o céu cinzento e depois encarou o varal, tremendo de leve com o vento e com a chuva -

_"O azar foi dele se começou a chover!"._

_"Dificultar tudo que aparece no caminho dele... Isso parece ser justo? Acho que... Não exatamente... Mas..."._

- que acabara de se apresentar e agora caia do céu na forma de chuviscos, mas ameaçando virar em breve uma tempestade bem mais forte.

_"Mas se eu não cobra-lo toda hora, ele vai morrer nesse torneio. E como eu sou a futura esposa do Shaman King, eu sou a responsável..."_

Sentindo-se mais perturbada, aproximou-se da jaqueta estendida e encostou o seu rosto. Estava com um aroma gostoso de roupa lavada mais ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro do rapaz.

_"...Em querer bem ao Yoh e impedir que os outros o machuquem. Eu não quero que ele morra depois de tanto esforço e sacrifício... E eu não quero dificultar o caminho ainda mais doloroso que ele terá que seguir. Eu sei que ele não entende, mas..."_

— Anna, voltei!

.

.

.

Olhou para trás e se deparou com o que restou do garoto após o treino. O jovem shaman estava bastante cansado, seu rosto estava pálido e estava suando bastante. Estufando o peito com orgulho, Yoh se arrastou para perto da noiva, vitorioso. Anna apenas cruzou os braços, levantando a sobrancelha em um olhar de desdém.

— Ei, chuva... Vem pra cá, ou você vai se molhar toda!

Ignorando o óbvio, continuou a encará-lo com seu olhar gelado de repreensão. Além de suar de cansaço, Yoh começara a suar de frio. Anna era pior do que qualquer treinamento físico...

— Não trapaceou correndo pelos atalhos?

—Não, não! Pode perguntar para o Amidamaru, para o Manta ou para os espíritos da casa. Eu não trapaceei. Se eu tentasse, você nunca mais tiraria esse troço das minhas costas. Aliás, pode me passar a chave do cadeado agora? Por favor?

_"Ele continua tentando esconder tudo com um sorriso"._

— Se cansou muito?... Sabe, terá que correr tudo de novo se você se sentiu cansado. Significa que falta mais resistência.

.

.

.

— Não... Digo, cansou bastante mas nada muito impossível. O treinamento é puxado mas acho que está fazendo efeito!

_"Ele continua tentando esconder TUDO com um sorriso"._

—...Ah ta... Então amanhã é hora do upgrade, vou arranjar outro aparelho desses só que com QUATRO vezes mais o peso. Chega de moleza, né?

.

.

.

_!_

.

.

.

E foi assim que todos os espíritos da vizinhança foram acordados repentinamente por um misterioso, longo e estridente grito de desespero e dor.

.

.

.

— E trate de fazer logo a janta porque estou com fome!... Pronto, te soltei. Guarde tudo isso e vamos pra cozinha, antes que comece a chover demais e a gente fique sem luz e sem comida.

— Mas é claro, é até melhor que... Ei.

Yoh olhou para o fundo do jardim, intrigado com o que acabara de notar. Levantou-se e andou até ao lado de Anna, ainda olhando para o varal. Esfregou os olhos ainda supreso e, tocando o ombro da garota, sorriu encabulado.

— Hm? Diga.

—Você tirou as roupas do varal para mim?

—...

.

.

.

O varal vazio tremia de leve com a chuva, balançando com o vento. As roupas, levemente úmidas, repousavam dentro do quarto. E dois rostos agora se absorviam em uma cor avermelhada, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou dizer.

.

.

.

—...

— Nossa, Anna... Hahahaha, puxa estou até sem graça, isso me deixou muito feliz! Muito obrigado, se molhasse demais eu teria que fazer isso tudo de novo, não precisava se importar!... Ei... Não precisa ficar vermelha, assim eu fico mais sem graça ainda! Ei, Anna. Anna?... Ei, Anna, por que você está chorando?

_"Como assim, 'Anna? Por que você está vermelha? Por que está chorando?'... Eu estou corando?..."_

— Eu... Seu burro, isso é a chuva, eu não estou chorando! Você acha que sou retardada para ficar chorando? Além disso... E-Eu não estou corando! Eu... Eu...

—...Eu disse algo que não-...?

— ESTOU FURIOSA QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU MOLHAR MEU VESTIDO FAVORITO, SEU IDIOTA!

.

.

.

E foi assim que todos os espíritos da vizinhança foram acordados repentinamente pela segunda vez. Um misterioso, seco e assustador som de um tapa ecoou pelas ruas como se fosse um trovão. Yoh sentira na cara uma dor daquelas, mas, disfarçadamente, ainda estava sorrindo. Ao contrário do que outros imaginariam, sim, sorrindo de verdade.

.

.

.

* * *

-Comentários da autora- (01-28-04)

Meu primeiro fanfic de Shaman King. Não me matem se estiver muito ruim 00()... É um POV (Point of view) da Anna...Ela é meio complicada!

Aliás, esse é meu primeiro fanfic POV. Desculpe-me se tiver muito "OOCismo" ou se estiver muito confuso, me desculpe, me desculpe!

-Já que a Anna nunca expressa direito o que sente pelo Yoh para os outros, eu imagino que ela fica pensando nisso consigo mesma...(como a Arashi do X? Ah... É por aí mesmo...). –

Noooossa, essa fanfic é velha...MUITO velha... XD update: Hmm...Eu notei que sem querer cortei um trecho do pensamento da Anna. Pronto, já reparei...

-Comentários da autora v.2 (09/09/06)-

Aham, eu estou com vergonha do que eu escrevi. Corrigi erros gramaticais e melhorei um pouco o estilo de narração da história. Espero que o texto tenha ficado mais legível!

-Comentários v3 (?/?/10)-

O índice de vergonha é astronômico, mas parece que essa é uma das minhas histórias mais lidas... Bem, corrigi alguns erros e acho que vou deixar isto por aqui. É bom poder avaliar progresso (?)... Mais correções de estilo e gramática, mas o plot continua o mesmo. Título mudou porque o anterior era tosco, lol.


End file.
